The Comic
Blaq Majiik is a Fantasy webcomic that takes place in an alternate dimenstion. Petro Moyaz, our main character, is an Italian/Canadian goth caught up in a huge family secret, and has joined a group of magic users out of desperation. Plot Issue 1: Dead Inside Petro Moyaz is a young Goth living in a giant Metropolis called New Mora. His life is pretty average-at least for a gothic outcast-except for the random, odd occurances that pop up every once in awhile. That and the fact that he's living with a Wizard for a guardian-while tons of mythological and fantastical creature roam the mansion. After an ambush at the school, and the death of a young magic user, Petro is contacted by a group of Paranormal Peacekeepers to join their cause, and hopefully get some answers as to his predicament in the process. Issue 2: Inner Demon Petro has joined the group of Paranormal Peacekeepers, heading off to be introduced to the entire team. After almost loosing control of himself at school, he's brought home by Drew, and finds out-to his utter horror-that his "cousin" Glwys is coming for a visit in a few weeks. This unerves him, and he starts having bad dreams. He eventually end sup waking in the forest-no knowing how he got there. Not only that, but a mysterious Hunter is now hot on his trail-sent by someone Petro would never have believed. Issue 3: Schizophrenia It seems life won't give Petro a break. His hallucinations-things that havent been anything to worry about lately-have taken on a new toll. Their very real, sometimes even harming him and others. Not only that, but now one of Drew's bandmates is calling him a demon, giving him evil looks and not wanting to be around him. As if all that wasn't enough, now Petro's conversing with a hallucination; a man without any hair on his body in an ancient, tribalistic outfit. The man claims his name is "Zahraa Gha-Shaar". Cast Click for a list of Characters in Blaq Majiik Creatures Blaq Majiik features many different types of religious, mythological and paranormal creatures. For a complete list of these creatures, go here Spells BM also includes MANY different spells, for a complete list go here Genre Blaq Majiik is mostly Fantasy, but it has some horror, comedy, and spiritual elements as well. This is apparant by the gorey nature of Hex, and Darins more selfish, dark comments. The comedy element isn't huge, and most of it seems to be dark humour-the jokes that aren't are mostly made by Drew Masters, the general funny man of the group. In the way of Spirituality, BM has tons. All of the characters seem to have some sort of spiritual element to them, whether it be that they have faith, or maybe they just think of magic in a more "Age Old" fashion. Whatever it is, it's apparant in everyone, and leaves you with a different feeling from every character. Rating Blaq Majiik is NOT intended for younger readers, 14 shoudl be the lowest age possible to start reading this, but the series is really looseley PG-15+. The rating is scheduled to change once the first two issues are finished, after the initial look at how mature the series will be. Reception Thus far, Blaq Majiik has gotten great reception from people, and many of its fans jumped on for the ride when it first started-others coming in as the story progressed, and the art changed. Some people seem to be waiting for the real action to take off, but are reading for the art currently, while others have loved it from the moment it started.